The invention concerns an internal-combustion engine with an engine housing comprising a first wall delimiting a first combustion chamber, with a first piston also delimiting said first combustion chamber by means of a first piston head and with a first crankshaft.
Engines of this type have been known for more than a hundred years and are used as stationary drives as well as for vehicles. In these engines, the walls delimiting the combustion chambers are of cylindrical shape and closed on one side with a cylinder head. On the other side, a piston is moveably guided in the cylinder to transfer the driving force to a crankshaft via a connecting rod as the combustion gases expand. Combustion engines operating according to this principle may function in two cycles or four cycles, such as Otto and diesel engines. The efficiency of these engines is, however, very low.
It is the underlying purpose of the invention to provide a combustion engine having a higher efficiency.